O mistério da aluna analfabeta desaparecida
by Twilixo Rippers
Summary: RIPAGEM - Uma fic com clichês, erros de português e OCC descarados e degradantes. Mônica troca seu nome para "monica" e parte em uma viagem SUPER ORIGINAL com seu/sua amigo a  "turma", que foi posto a  aqui somente para que monica não fale sozinha.


Capítulo 1

_ querido diario (**Cupcake: Sem acento, sem letra maiúscula, parágrafo dentro do travessão monstro e somente nas duas primeiras palavras. Mi sçeduzíll *-***) **(7Belo: Espera, "diario" não tem acento no "a" não?** **Hã, que travessão MONSTRO é esse? )**, quero lhe dizer que amanha **(Cupcake: A manha te fez alguma coisa, pequeno ser que escreve em um diário sem acento?)** o farei **(Cupcake: Quem maliciou esse "querido diário (...) o farei" levanta a mão!)** uma grande viagem com a turma , (**Cupcake: VÍGULA FUGINDO DA "turma", PEGA!)** e que também estou muito feliz! **(Cupcake: Pode ser estilo, mas eu realmente me incomodo com a falta de um travessão separando essa joça)** escrevia monica **(Cupcake: Me recuso a comentar, deixo pra 7Belo.)(7Belo: Ei, "monica" não tem letra maiúscula no começo? E o acento no "o"? Mônica... Ai ai...).**

bom (**Cupcake: Até imagino a autora toda emocionada: "Ai, que lindos enfeites aparecem embaixo das palavras para homenagear minha grandeza, vou continuar a escrever bonito!")** agora tenho que dormir pois já está tarde ,tenho que acordar bem cedo amanhã!

tchaul diario **(Cupcake: OMG.)(7Belo: QUE QUE É ISSO? Tchau, é TCHAU, ser humano. ****E lá se vai o "diario" de novo...)****.**

depois de me desperdir-se (**Cupcake: Depois dessa, acho que vou me suicidar-se)** de meu diario (**Cupcake: Carai, que medo, como ela se despede de um diário?)** coloco ele em cima de meu gabinete, depois disso, bom , eu acho que dormi... **(Cupcake: Deviam usar isso num programa anti-drogas: "Veja a que estado chegou esse ser humano, incapaz de escrever uma frase sem errar e nem ao menos sabe se dormiu ou não!")(7Belo: Hã, ser humano, "me desperdir-se"... QUE ISSO. COM ESSA EU MORRI! Cara, não ficava melhor assim: " Depois de me despedir..." ? Santa Paciência... O diario está me assombrando... "Ne"? Você não quis dizer "NÉ"? VOCEIS? MANO, VOLTA PRA ESCOLA! "Nao" tem acento, ta bom? ****"ne" de novo...)**

é claro,ne que voceis nao devem estarem entendo nada ne** (Cupcake: Tem alguém testando minha sanidade mental, não é possível... Nem sei se começo pelos erros grosseiros em uma única frase ou na falta de noção da autora... Não entendi nada faz muito tempo! Chega, o comentário já ta muito grande.)** então vamos para um flash back... **(Cupcake: PQP, preciso de dorgas pra continuar, como é possível uma fic tão pequena ter tantos clichês?)**

flash back...

bom **(Cupcake: Qual é o seu problema com letras maiúsculas, pequeno ser analfabeto?)**, eu estava la (**Cupcake: "... vida louca, devido ao consumo de drogas... Então, resolvi escrever uma fic!") (7Belo: "la" tem acento. "ja" também.) **com minha turma toda feliz da vida **(Cupcake: Nossa, ela assume que todos usam dorgas na cara dura?)** , pois ja (**Cupcake: Tadinha da autora, passa fome ao comprar travessões gigantes e, para se alimentar, devora acentos!**) havia entrado de ferias (**Cupcake: [2] ni meu comentário anterior**).

_ ufa,finalmente **(Cupcake: "... encaixou direitinho no meu c... *é impedida de continuar pela 7Belo*)**! exclamava cascão **(Cupcake: Ela também devora letras maiúsculas, acho que tenho que doar dinheiro pro Criança Esperança para evitar desastres naturais como esse!)**. **(7Belo: O "ufa, finalmente! exclamava cascão." Está muito estranho. Não é melhor "Ufa, finalmente! - Exclamou Cascão."? Haja paciência... )**

_ ferias **(Cupcake: Me recuso.)(7Belo: ****Novamente. Nem preciso comentar...)**, estou chegando! dizia eu .(monica) **(Cupcake: Não, dizia a minha tia avó falecida, sua cruel, me deixou deprimida com esse seu humor negro! *cantinho emo* E nem ao menos sabe escrever o nome do personagem direito, VTNC.)**

_ turma, que tal fasermos **(Cupcake: Sem brincadeira, essa doeu no coração.)(7Belo: ****QUE DIABO É ISSO, MEU DEUS! FASERMOS? CARA, VAI PRO HOSPÍCIO DE UMA VEZ! É FAZERMOS, SER DOS INFERNOS!)** uma viagem,que tal para praia? **(Cupcake: É muita informação para mim, tudo acontece ao mesmo tempo em um clichê desesperador!)** perguntava a dentuça.

_ legal! respondia a turma. **(Cupcake: Tradução desse linguajar pré-escolar: "SEXO, DROGAS, SOL E MAR! UHUUUUUUL!")**

_ então , quando vamos ir **(Cupcake: Que tal irem numa Kombi no meio de uma tempestade de elefantes? PS: Iremos é uma palavra tão legal, para que renegá-la?) **? perguntava monica. **(Cupcake: Percebam que só é "monica", "turma", "monica"... Ninguém mais tem opinião nessa porra?) **

_ que tal nesta sexta ? pergutava a dentuça. **(Cupcake: Porra, estou sem palavras, tantos comentários... 1- WTF, ELA É BIPOLAR, DEBATE CONSIGO MESMA? / 2- Imaginei a Mônica falando com ela mesma num espelho / 3 – Querida autora, que tal juntar as duas frases em uma só?)(7Belo: ****Ei, ser dos infernos, não é a Mônica que está narrando a história? ****Ela se xingou? Eu, hein?)**

_ ok,combinado! diziam a turma. **(Cupcake: AKA: "diziam os escravos-sexuais-zumbis da Mônica OOC". PS: Autora teve seus pais devorados pelo plural, por isso seu trauma com esse.)(7Belo: ****De novo, o parágrafo está todo errado... Porque você não colocou: " – Ok, combinado! – disse a turma." Ao invés do terror que está ali? ****Ai, Deus me acuda.****)**

fim do flash back...

_ bom,foi assim,que aconteceu,por isso vou amanhã para a praia! **(Cupcake: Que bom! Vai, se droga, morre e não volta nunca mais!)**

depois de muito tempo...

E começa mais um dia na vila limoeiro **(Cupcake: *tremendo* Tenha pena dela, Cupcake, ela passa fome, foi apenas um pequeno erro... CHEGA! PRONOME PESSOAL, É UM NOME, MINHA FILHA!**)...

_ É hoje,mal posso esperar ,para ir viajar com a turma! dizia a monica dando um pulo da cama (**Cupcake: Isso é TM ou TMJ? Aliás, a idade da autora deve ter parado na TM, coitada, não pode comprar/ler algo +10...)(7Belo: ****Vírgula errada ali, uma errada aqui... Meu deus... Mônica errado de novo... Texto passou para a 3ª pessoa novamente...)**.

_ monica (**Cupcake: PORRA, ACERTA PELO MENOS UMA VEZ O NOME!)** , venha tomar café! chamava a mãe de monica. **(7Belo: ****Mônica, ser dos infernos, coloca letra maiúscula.)(7Belo: Ficaria melhor: " Chamou minha mãe ", não ficaria?) **

_ já to indo mãe! gritava a garota dentuça.** (7Belo: A Mônica se xingou novamente...)**

continua... (Cupcake: Não sei se sobrevivo até lá...)


End file.
